vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Professor (Huntik: Secrets
Summary Simon Judeau, otherwise known as the Professor, was the cruel and devious founder of the Organization. The Professor was motivated by the desire to heal himself of a curse in conjunction to his past with Metz, Dante Vale, and father of Lok Lambert, the famous and legendary Seeker, Eathon Lambert. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. At least 8-B with magic. 9-A to at least 7-A with summons Name: Simon Judeau, The Professor Origin: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Seeker, Leader and Founder of the Organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Can cling to surfaces, Cloth Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Glue Manipulation, Healing, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Type 8), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Precognition, Resistance to curses and Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Overpowered Lok). At least City Block level+ with magic (Superior to both Klaus and Dante). Small Building level to at least Mountain level with summons (Can summon Titans like Trapfeaster and Overlos) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can keep up with Sophie and Lok) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class. At least City Block Class+ with magic. Small Building Class to at least Mountain Class with summons Durability: Street level. At least City Block level+ with magic. Small Building level to at least Mountain level with summons Stamina: Extremely High (Capable of summoning four Legendary Titans, Dominator, and Nordrake all at the same time without getting exhausted) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Araknos, Behemoth, Caliban, Dominator, Goblin Brownie, Nordrake, Overlos, Tao, Trapfeaster Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Armorbrand:' Armorbrand is a spell that erects a barrier to protect the caster from incoming attacks. *'Augerfrost:' Augerfrost is a spell that creates a sphere of blue energy that can be fired at the target. *'Auraforce:' Auraforce is a spell that sends out a large burst of energy. *'Blasteater:' Blasteater is a spell that forms a mouth that will consume projectile spells therefore protecting the caster. *'Boltflare:' Boltflare is a spell that creates a sphere of fire that can be used to harm its targets or light up dark areas. *'Breakspell:' Breakspell is a spell that allows the caster to nullify enchantments, spells, and illusions. Breakspell can also be used to reflect the attack back at its original caster. *'Bristlevine:' Bristlevine is a spell that grows vines from the ground. *'Bubblelift:' Bubblelift is a spell that forms a bubble around an object and allows the caster to lift it. *'Chillskin:' Chillskin is a spell that creates a barrier of ice around the caster. *'Darkfog:' Darkfog is a spell that projects a dark green fog from the caster's hands. *'Darksleep:' Darksleep is a spell that causes its target to fall asleep or lose consciousness. *'Doublespell:' Doublespell is a spell that allows the caster to use two spells at once. *'Dragonfist:' Dragonfist is a spell that enhances the caster's physical strength. *'Enderflame:'' Enderflame is a spell that projects a stream of fire from the caster's hand. *'Everfight:' Everfight is a spell that heals the caster. *'Farslip:' Farslip is a spell that unlocks doors, activates traps, and breaks locks. *'Featherdrop:' Featherdrop is a spell that slows down falling objects and people. *'Fireswarm:' Fireswarm is a spell that creates a stream of dark embers to harm its target. *'Headcage:' Headcage is a spell that protects the caster from mind manipulation and powerful curses. *'Honorguard:' Honorguard is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Hyperstride:' Hyperstride is a spell that increases the speed and agility of the caster. *'Lastedge:' Lastedge is a spell that forms a protective web around the caster. Anyone who attacks the caster while they are protected by this spell will be poisoned. *'Lightcoat:' Lightcoat is a spell that forms a barrier around its caster. *'Mindsight:' Mindsight is a spell that allows the caster to see in their targets mind and forsee their actions and attacks. *'Neverlost:' Neverlost is a spell that allows the caster to detect energy radiating from Titan amulets. *'Nimblefire:' Nimblefire is a spell that allows the caster to move at super speeds. *'Overmode:' Overmode is an enhanced version of Strikemode. When it touches a living being, this spell will make them grow larger and far more powerful. *'Overshield:' Overshield is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Poisonfang:' Poisonfang is a spell that shoots a stream of acid from the caster's hand. *'Powerstride:' Powerstride is a spell that allows the caster to jump higher than normal. *'Raypulse:' Raypulse is a spell that shoots a bolt of electricity out the caster's hand. *'Rippleburst:' Rippleburst is a spell that projects a powerful fog of fire out of the caster's hand. *'Riptide:' Riptide is a spell that allows the caster to shoot out a jet of water. *'Ropetrick:' Ropetrick is a spell that allows the caster to manipulate and control pieces of rope. *'Shadowspeed:' Shadowspeed similarly to Hyperstride, is a spell that allows the caster to move at extreme speeds. *'Simplemind:' Simplemind is a spell that causes its target to forget parts of their memory. *'Skingrip:' Skingrip is a spell that restricts the movement of the target with orange cloth. *'Slipstream:' Slipstream is a spell that allows the caster to teleport to a different location. *'Sorrowbond:' Sorrowbond is a spell that allows the caster to sever the bond between Titans and their Seeker. *'Spidertouch:' Spidertouch is a spell that allows the caster to cling to any surface. *'Stoneblade:' Stoneblade is a spell that erects a sharp pillar of stone from the earth. *'Stoneglove:' Stoneglove is a spell that covers the caster's hand in rock, enhancing the caster's physical strength. *'Stopglue:' Stopglue is a spell that creates a jet of glue to hold items in place. *'Strikemode:' Strikemode is a spell that slightly strengthens the living being that it touches. *'Targetfind:' Targetfind is a spell that causes projectiles to seek their targets. *'Thoughspectre:' Thoughspectre is a spell that allows the caster to create illusions. *'Thundercut:' Thundercut is a spell that charges the caster's hand with electricity. *'Touchram:' Touchram is a spell that projects a blast of concussive energy. *'Venomhand:' Venomhand is a spell that enhances its caster's hand in venom. *'Windrush:' Windrush is a spell that produces a powerful current of wind from the caster's hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Acid Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7